


A Message from the Action Man

by loveinadoorway



Series: Want an axe to break the ice [19]
Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Substance Abuse
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-01-18
Updated: 2014-01-18
Packaged: 2018-01-09 04:41:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 579
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1141571
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/loveinadoorway/pseuds/loveinadoorway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>After what happens in the lab in 3.3<br/>I think we deserve a little chuckle, after all my muse put us through.</p><p>Bear with me just a little while longer, I think we're nearing our goal.</p><p>Title and quote once more from Ashes to Ashes by Bowie.</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Message from the Action Man

_They got a message from the Action Man_  
 _"I'm happy, hope you're happy too_  
 _I've loved all I've needed to love_  
 _Sordid details following"_

His cheek was still stinging. Damn. Who would have thought Molly would have quite so much strength? And quite so much anger!

Then, of course, there had been that look in Greg’s eyes.  
It hadn’t been like that. It HADN’T been.  
He had known what he was doing, it was a calculated risk. He had steered clear of anything he’d previously been using. Well, mostly. He suspected there had been cocaine in one of the concoctions he’d been consuming, but still. He had it under control.

He was focused on a target. He had a goal. HE HAD A CLIENT, DAMMIT!

Even more importantly, he didn’t want to go back to being that person again. The pathetic creature Greg had found huddling on the bedroom floor, trying to find a reason to die, or a reason to live and not really caring which of the two it would be.

He might have a reason now, if only he could find it in himself to trust in it. To trust Greg.

He sighed and ran his hand over his face. Fine. He would try to do what normal people did. It never really seemed to work when he tried to emulate normal people, but… He sighed again.

Lestrade’s mobile phone was buzzing. Once, twice, silence. Text message. Probably from Holmes. He wasn’t ready for it. Not after today. With a sinking feeling, he opened the text.

AM OKAY. NO HEROIN. PROMISE. HONESTLY WORKING ON CASE, WILL EXPLAIN LATER. SH

He put the phone back in his pocket. Yes, sure. Case. Right. Did that man take him for THAT much of a fool? Sherlock had looked like hell. He had been high as a kite and even the most innocent grandmother would have been able to spot it.

It had nearly killed him to see Sherlock like that again.

He should have known, really. During the last few days, Sherlock had hardly been around, had always found reasons to be out and about, hadn’t let Greg close enough to…

Lestrade angrily put down his cuppa. Who was he try to fool? Holmes was dastardly good at hiding what was going on. He of all people should know that by now.

He was a fool for believing anything about him would be enough to keep Holmes on the straight and narrow. He was a fool for thinking there might be a chance that … No. Those few brief touches hadn’t meant a thing. He was so stupid. Fuck it all.

The phone buzzed again. Greg sighed. What now?

GREG. YES. WAS HIGH. NOT LYING ABOUT THAT. STILL NO CAUSE FOR ALARM, PROMISE! OKAY? SH

Okay? Lestrade snorted. Nothing had ever been further away from OKAY.  He furiously texted back.

PISS IN A CUP EVERY MORNING FOR NEXT CENTURY WITH NO RESULT ON TOX SCREEN AND ONLY THEN WILL I BE OKAY. GL

He walked to his car, expression grim enough for everyone in his path to give him a wide berth. As he fastened his seatbelt, the phone buzzed again.

ONLY IF YOU HOLD THE SAID CUP AND MAKE SURE I HIT IT ALRIGHT. SH

His face in the rear view mirror looked almost grotesquely comical, his mouth was hanging open nearly wide enough that his chin might hit his knees.

Had he just been sexted by Sherlock Holmes?


End file.
